Alone
by Darkfire-Lady of Darkness
Summary: Danny Phantom Teen Titan's crossover Danny is fighting Spectra and Bertrand when something happens that causes him to leave Amity. He ends up in Jump City and he runs into the teen titans. then something big happens... will rewrite, first forest of death
1. Chapter 1

**Well, this is the revised version of the first chapter of Alone that I had up before becaused it wasn't too smart to start a chapter right in the middle of a battle. I hope all my readers enjoy!**

**Darkfire**

**Disclaimer: I am sorry to say that I don't own Danny Phantom or Teen Titans, but you have to admit I can mold and twist the plots anyway I choose. Also Danny, Raven, and Robin are smokin' hot, and their powers rock. Note to self: Make a hot list. **

**Chapter 1**

Danny sighed as he watched Mr. Lancer hand back their last test. He knew he was going to fail. With all the ghosts attacking, he had no time to study or do homework. His Grades were dropping and his parents were starting to get suspicious. They even tried to place a tracer on him while he was with Sam and Tucker!

Mr. Lancer stopped at Danny's desk with a disappointed frown on his face. "Mr. Fenton," he sighed, "another 'F'. Why an I not surprised?"

Danny winced at the sadness in the old teacher's voice as he set the test face down upon the desk before moving on. Picking up the test, Danny looked at the red 'F' stamped at the top of the pageangrily, he eyes showing just the barest hint of a glowing green. Then he gasped as a puff of blue mist came out of his mouth.

"Mr. Lancer, can i go to the bathroom?" Danny asked as he looked around the room quickly. He looked towards the door adn had started to get out of his desk when a green panther flew out of the wall and slammed into him taking him right through the wall and slamming him against the ground. Danny transformed as soon as he hit the ground.

--

Inside the classroom Mr. Lancer truned around to give a huge speech. "Mr. Fenton, no you may not..." He stopped speaking and gapped when he noticed that Danny wasn't in the room. Then a loud sound from outside casued everyone to scramble to the window. Outside was a large crater with Danny Phantom trying to climb out of it.

"Sticks and stones!" Mr. Lancer yelled as he whipped out his cell phone and called the Fentons."

"Hello," answered Maddie nicely.

"This is Mr. Lancer. There's a ghost attack right outside my classroom window!"

Right, we're on our way!" She replied before hanging up.

--

Back before that happened when Danny was pinned by the green panther.

"Well, well, well. Look who's failing English." The panther said grinning evilly, "How does it feel to be a failure, Danny?"

Danny's hands started glowing with ghostly green energy. "Can't you come up with a better insult, Bertrend?" Danny asked as he fired ectoblasts at the panther, sending himn flying into the wall of the school.

Bertrend fell down from the wall, landing on his knees with his head down. "No, I don't think I can." He replied raising his head grinning evilly. "Not when this one affects you so deeply."

He flew towards Danny, transforming into a ninja trying to punch him. Danny blocked the punch, but weas too slowe to avoid the kick that followeed. He hit the ground with a loud boom, creating a small crater.

Groaning, Danny climbed out of the crater slowly getting to his feet. "It must be hard then failing to find a new insult." Danny retorted landing a solid punch to the ninja's chin, sending him flying right into the ground in the front of Casper High. Danny flew after him, stopping to hover right above him as Bertrend reverted back to his original form of a vertically challenged man.

"Well Bertrend, it seems you couldn't take care of him, could you?" Spectra said floating up through the ground. She looked up at Danny, giving him a malicious grin. "It looks like the little failure is getting stronger."

"I'm not a failure!" Danny shouted throwing a huge energy ball at her just as the whole school came out to watch the fight.

"Yes you are Danny. Don't you remember that test you just took or the incident with Freakshow where you failed to stope him from gaining in control of the guantlet." Spectra said dodging his energy ball and sending back a few of her own.

"He was keeping my family and my firend's families hostage. I had no choice!" danny yelled barely dodging the energy balls she sent at him.

Both of them were ready to charge at each other when the Fenton GAV (ghost assult vehicle) squealed to a stop right between them causing both ghosts to fly higher. The ghost hunters inside jumped out, one aiming at Danny while the other aimed at Spectra and Bertrend. "Stop where you are! Don't fly another foot!" Maddie Fenton shouted cahrging up te Fenton Bazooka in her hands.

Specta glanced at her briefly before turning back to Danny. "That's no excuse Daniel and what about that business with your older self?"

"I defeated him. I didn't fail." Danny replied, his green eyes bright with anger.

"YOu oly were able to defeat him because of Clockwork. Without him, you would have cheated on the C.A.T. and become Dan Phantom, the most evil and most powerful ghost in the Ghost Zone and on Earth." Spectra continued on, dodging a couple blasts from Maddie.

"I'll never become him! Never!" Danny said shooting multiple energy beams at her angrily.

"It's funny," she siad tapping her chin as if she was talking to herself, "Even with Clockwork helping, you still failed to destroy him." She smirked at Danny when he flinched slightly. The comment hit home hard. "Oh right, he now exists out of time in a Fenton Thermus in Clockwork's Lair."

Maddie joined Jack on his side of the RV now pointing her weapon at Phantom as the whole studenty body and faculty turned to look at him. "What is she talking about Ghost Boy?" Maddie said priming up her Fenton Bazooka.

"Just a past battle with my evil older self." Danny responded glaring at Specta angrily.

"Thanks Ghost Boy, you just providerd us with hte grounds to rip you apart. Now that we know that you become evil, we have no chouice, but to kill you." Maddie stated, her bazooka at full power. "Goodbye, Danny Phantom!"

Danny just floated there in shock as his own mother went to pull the trigger that would lead to his death.

"No Mrs. Fenton, don't do it!" Sam yelled running towards them with Tucker and Jazz right behind her.

"Kids no, stay back!" Jack yelled trying to get them out of danger.

"Mrs. Fenton, please don't do that!" Tucker said as they reached the two ghost hunters.

"Yeah Mom, Phantom's not bad. He swore he would never trun evil." Jazz said trying to please with her mother. "Please, please don't ki--"

"As touching as this conversation is," Spectra interrupted, her hands glowing green as she formed a powerful ghost ray. "He don't have a choice." She fired the ray, sending it straight tyoward Maddie, Jack, Sam, Tucker, and Jazz.

"Noooooo!!" Danny screamed, launching himself towards his family in an effort to save them only to be slammed into hte ground by Bertrend.He groaned lifting his head up in time to see his friends and family obliterated by the blast.

He just laid there for a second in shock before standing upu slowly, his hair creating a shadow over his face. He looked up sharply at the two ghosts that had murdered his family showing bolth of them that his eyes had changed from piercing green to blood red. The creepy smile he had on his face made shvers go up their spines, and when he started laughing, the evil sound carried through the air causing them to freeze in fear. He looked at them, his red eyes scaring them to their very core. He said one word to htem so soft that they nearly didn't hear it. "Run."

Freaked out, they start to fly away as fast as they can, but before they can even go 20 feet, he unleashes his most powerful ghostly wail yet slamming them into and across the ground for about half a mile. He flew towards them through the trench they made, throwing them into the air, and repeatedly landing punches and kicks on them both. After that he unleashed another ghostly wail upon them, pealing them apart molecule by molecule until both Spectra and Bertrend were nothing more than ecotplasm upon the pavement.

Exhausted, he flew back to the spot where a big black spot on the pavement marked where his family and friends died. He knelt beside the mark transforming back into Danny Fenton before lightly running his fingers over where his parents and friends had stood only a few minutes ago.

Most of the school had gathered around the spot, but had made room for him when he flew down. When he transformed, everyone gasped drawing his attention from the spot. He saw that he had transformed back without knowing and looked around fearfully. Scared, Danny transformed back into Danny Phantom nad flew away as fast as he could heading towards FentonWorks.

He phased into hte living room, grabbing a black duffle bag with his DP sign on hte front before heading up to his bedroom. There he packed his clothes and a few other belongings into one part of the bag. Going through the floor of his room brought him riht into the kitchen hwere he packed as much food as he could fit into the dufflebag.

Anxious to be going, he went down into the lab to see the glowing green ghost portal. He unleashed a powerful ghostly wail onto it destroying the portal and the surounding wall. Finally ready to leave, he flew out of his home of fourteen years to the edge of the city with his dufflebag over his shoulder. Floating over the edge of the city, Danny looked back at his hime where his life as Danny Fenton and Danny Phantom had started. shedding one tear, Dannyh disappeared into the night, never planning to return.

**Well, what do you think? Please review and stay tuned for the next chapter of Alone.**

**Darkfire**


	2. Author's Note

**Hello everyone it's me again.**

I'm so sorry that I haven't been updating most of my stories lately. I've been struck by a major case of writers block on most of them and am having trouble getting chapters to surface. Please be patient with me because…I PLEAD THE FIFTH.

SEVERAL ANNOUNCEMENTS THAT NEED TO BE READ AND LISTENED TO:

1. Alone is now on permanent hiatus and up for adoption because I am having major writers block and I am busy working on a new fic that has just taken over my mind. Email or message me from my profile if you want to take this fic over. 

2. Forest of Death is now on temporaryhiatus due to not having any where to go with the story. If you have any ideas I would appreciate the help. Thanks.

3. The Seven is almost finished, just one or two more chapters. I hope to have it done by Christmas. And I don't know if I'm going to do a sequel or not. 

More detailed explanations are below.

Darkfire

Alone

I once had very high hopes for this story however it has come to my attention that there has been no plot there and i don't know where to go with it. If you guys can give me a good idea on where to go, i might be able to salvage it. If not and one of you wants to adopt it then i will be very happy to give you what i had of the second chapter but other than that you're on your own with this. I am very sorry if i have disappointed you, my readers and i appologize but i just don't know where to go from here. 

Forest of Death

I am very sorry but i just lost interest in this story. I never did have any plot for this and was just winging it, but it ended up not going the way i wanted it to so now i'm going to wait until i'm finished with the story i'm currently working on before restarting this one. Please be patient because i will still post it on this one, however it will be a while because the new story i have is going to be a long one.

The Seven

I have all of the chapters here written they just need to be typed and posted. It is very hard to do though while i have finals so it won't be completed for another week or two. I hope you like the end and if i do write a sequel it will be after i finish Forest of Death and my new story. please watch for it when i post it.


	3. Author's Note 2

Hey everyone sorry for not updating everything in a while.

It's been hard with school and everything. so I'm trying to hopefully get it up before school ends.

The Seven

Umm I'm almost done with the chapters for The Seven. I'm just typing up the last one, so I'm trying to hopefully get it up before school ends.

The Forest of Death

I'm not sure about this one. I'm working on a new fic that just might have Yusuke and the others in it but it'll be different than before. It's still a work in progress and I won't put up the first chapter until I have the second one finished and so on and so forth. I'm just starting the second chapter so don't worry there is hope for this story.

Alone

Success, we have a break through with this story. I have gotten some totally new and awesome inspiration on this. The plot is staying about the same, but there are going to be some new twists. Also this will be a crossover. The second chapter is almost done so the first chapter will be up some time this school year or this summer. Also I hope to go all the way with this fic and plan to struggle through no matter what, so please don't kill me if I seem to stop updating for a while. I PLEAD THE FIFTH!

1. Please don't hesitate to review me with other ideas and I appreciate any info I can get on different things if I happen to say wrong like ANBU being Onbu or something like that.

2. I love all reviews and constructive criticism is welcome.

Darkfire

Lady of Darkness


	4. Final Author's note 3

Hey guys...

Well i've finally got my butt in gear and updated on one of my stories. The new chapter and story of Alone: Revised Version is up on my profile if you'd like to read it. Also this version is being beta'd, so please tell me if we missed any mistakes and i will go back and fix them. Please and thank you.

Also i really think this one is better cause it has a better plot/story and it's more interesting. Also i already am almost finished with the third chapter and the second one is typed so it's only a matter of time before it comes up after it's beta'd of course.

Just letting all you previous fans know that the new ones up. Please go and read it.

I love you all.

Darkfire

Lady of Darkness


	5. For Readers and Authors

**Hello fellow readers, I know you were hoping this would be a chapter, but I believe this was important enough to post as we are all effected by this. Alas us authors are only human and we do make mistakes. I hope the moderators of this site can see that.**

**Darkfire**

**Lady of Darkness**

_Please do not review this chapter. _

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please fell free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Iseal

Chash123

Fichunter

MegaKiraraLover

Darkfire-Lady of Darkness


End file.
